


Be My Valentine

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Leap for Prompts 2008, Multi, Valentine's Day, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivemuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/gifts), [obsessivemuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/gifts).



"Happy V-Day, everyone!" announced Conner cheerfully, strolling into the kitchen where Ethan was slumped semi-consciously over a bowl of cereal, and Kira was frowning at the toaster.

"Did he just wish me happy VD?" asked Ethan of no one in particular.

"Vee Day," Conner emphasized. "Valentine's Day, dude."

"It's Valentine's Day?"

"He's not good before his caffeine fix," said Kira, preaching to the choir though she was.

"I'm surprised Conner remembers any holidays, is all. I mean, this one doesn't revolve around people giving him things he wants."

"What, I like candy," said Conner. It went ignored.

"It's red-themed. Conner's brain operates on a very kindergarten level. It's why he remembers Christmas, too."

"But doesn't that also fall under the heading of people giving him things he wants?"

"Guys, I can hear you."

"Oops," said Ethan. His voice lacked any trace of sincerity.

"So are you guys really gonna be on my case all day, then?"

Kira contemplated this. "It's likely."

"Fine. Then I'm taking back your presents."

"There are presents?"

"Of course," said Conner. "They're in the bedroom. But you're not getting them now, 'cause you're not in the holiday spirit."

"I could probably get into the holiday spirit," mused Ethan.

Conner grinned. "I thought so."


End file.
